Killer Courtship
by bbybear85
Summary: 5xR Oneshot Drabbliciousness


A/N: This story is brought to you, solely as a light hearted one shot for my beloved Katie Yuy. Happy birthday, girl!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

"Miss Relena," Marquis Wayridge greeted with a smile. "It's always good to see you, my dear."

"The pleasure is all mine," she answered, leading him to the plush leather seat opposite her desk. She gave only a small glance to her Chinese bodyguard, who had all but disappeared into the shadows after he allowed the elder man into the office. "To what do I owe the honor, old friend?"

"Does a family friend need a reason to check in on a young lady?" The Marquis responded.

Relena pursed her lips, studying him. "I appreciate the thought, but we both know better."

"Straight to the point, then," Wayridge smiled. "I'm just concerned for you, Miss Relena."

"Why so?"

He cleared his throat. "How old are you, now? Twenty four? Twenty five?"

"Twenty seven."

"Prime age for all sorts of romantic rumors to be flying around about you," he said.

Relena grinned. "I'd hardly be concerned about the extent of affairs I'm being accused of having. In fact, I haven't heard any such gossip recently."

"Neither have I," the Marquis commented, looking out the window, behind her. "That's what has me concerned."

Relena blinked.

"Oh, come, Miss Relena," he said, meeting her eyes. "We both know you have plenty of viable options available to you. There are suitors—"

"None of which have my interest, Marquis."

"Surely you realize that the time is flying by, Miss Relena. If you don't find someone you fancy now, well, they might all be gone."

Relena shook her head fervently. "And I would gladly take that risk."

"Relena, I am only looking out for your well being."

Relena swallowed a bitter remark, opting to smile, instead. "I appreciate the thought, old friend, but I'm afraid these boys have not captured my fancy, at all. They are all wrapped in their own agendas, and many of them are my political rivals. I'd rather _not_ fraternize with men I do not trust, thank you."

She looked up at Preventer Chang, holding his gaze as he shook his own head.

"Perhaps you'd consider another possible category of interests, then," Wayridge pressed. "Maybe a _soldier_ would be more to your liking?"

Relena choked, widening her eyes on her visitor with surprise. Her gaze flickered back to Wufei, momentarily, and a blush filled her cheeks. "Wha—why would you suggest that, Marquis?"

The respected man shrugged. "It would accomplish two things, really. You'd be settling down, which would put my old heart to rest, and you'd be able to assimilate into yet another subculture."

Relena's brows furrowed in confusion. "You want me to find a man, so I'll be considered one of the soldiers?"

"No," he laughed. "Well—not quite. You marry who you want, someone you can love, and the wives will see you as one of their own. It would be smiled on by the veterans and those who support them. Of course, blending in will take a great deal more work, but I'm sure you can handle it."

"Marquis," Relena said calmly. "My old friend, I will not marry as a political ploy. Should I marry, it will only be because I love a man so much that I want to be his _wife_ and nothing more."

The aging man nodded. "I understand," he said. "I suppose, I have noticed that your interests might be elsewhere."

Relena blushed, again, feeling flustered. Nonetheless, she forced a laugh. "Well, Marquis, I will keep your suggestions in mind, but I have a meeting in half an hour, and I'll have to be preparing."

Marquis Wayridge stood, bowing his head in respect. "I'll be getting out of your hair, then, my dear."

Relena followed him to the exit, bidding him goodnight and closing it securely. Frustrated, she laid her forehead against the door, closing her eyes.

"Do you believe that?" She asked Wufei.

"It's preposterous," he scoffed.

Relena straightened looking at him with an indignant frown. "Which part?!"

Wufei was taken aback by the change in attitude. "The—whole thing?"

Relena folded her arms, raising a brow at him.

"Obviously you thought so, too," he stated. "You lied to get him out of the office. You have no meeting!"

"That's not the point," she snapped.

Wufei walked toward her, his eyes challenging her. "What do you want from me?"

Relena's shoulders dropped and she looked away. "Maybe he's right," she said softly, as though forming a question.

"You wonder if you should be with a soldier?"

"At least be allowed to court one," she shrugged.

"You're _allowed_ to do whatever you want," he said coldly. "But I still wouldn't advise it."

"And why not?"

"You're a pacifist, Peacecraft. Bloodstained hands aren't ideal for pairing against you in public settings."

"That's my choice to make," she rebutted sharply. Relena folded her hands behind her back and walked back to the window to look over the city.

Wufei walked up to her, gripping her arm, firmly, so she'd look at him. "Really?" He said. "You'd see no problem with marrying a man like me? Being seen with me everywhere, as your lover? Your husband?"

Relena straightened her posture defiantly. "Why not?" She responded. "You're a hero."

"Hero?! I've killed hundreds of men. Possibly thousands. I killed Treize Khushrenada, myself. How can you not see that as a problem?"

Relena gently pushed his hand away from her, glaring into his eyes. "Never. That would never be a problem. It was war, Chang Wufei. It was a duel in the middle of a bloody war. And no. I don't blame you; nor would I allow anyone else to do so."

Wufei closed his mouth, stubbornly looking away.

"I suppose your next excuse is going to be that you're my bodyguard, and you shouldn't be fraternizing with a charge?" She asked.

"Hn."

"Chang Wufei, you're fired," she announced.

Wufei turned, gaping at her, but he was met with a small smile.

"You're fired," she repeated. "Which means that you'll be free this Friday, the same as I will. In that case, I wonder; would you care to have dinner with me?"

Wufei studied her for several seconds before answering. "Are you asking me out, Relena?"

Instead of answering with a yes or no, Relena turned away, again. "I'm allowed to, since I'm no longer your charge."

He let out a sigh. Moments passed before he touched her elbow to gain her attention.

When Relena's blue eyes met his cobalt irises, he gave the smallest grin. "I refuse your termination, Peacecraft, but I'll accept the date."

Relena smiled triumphantly.

Wufei took a step toward her, closing the distance. He brought his hand up to her cheek. "This is a bad idea," he whispered.

"That's never stopped me, before," she smirked, rising to kiss him.


End file.
